The Other Woman transcript
---- Episode 6 - Written by: Drew Goddard and Christina M. Kim Directed by: Eric Laneuville ---- Act 1 - Juliet rakes a miniature Zen rock garden in Harper Stanhope's psychological therapy office. HARPER: Hello. I'm sorry I'm late. You must be Dr. Burke. JULIET: Juliet. HARPER: Juliet. I'm Harper Stanhope. Please sit. Today is just a meet and greet so that we can get to know each other. JULIET: Please don't take this the wrong way, but I-I really don't think I need therapy. HARPER: How about we call it "talking" instead of therapy? JULIET: Okay. HARPER: Good. pen. HARPER: Let's talk. So you've been here a week. And what's your least favorite part so far? JULIET: I don't like being treated like a celebrity. HARPER: And is that surprising? You're big news right now. JULIET: Yes, I know. I guess I don't like being the center of attention. It makes me feel isolated ... alone. (Chuckles nervously) HARPER: Well, maybe you feel that all eyes are on you, but you're not a celebrity, and soon enough, you'll realize that you're no different than anyone here. JULIET: Oh, I-I know. I-I never meant that I— on door. HARPER: Yes? enters. TOM: Harper, I'm sorry for the interruption. I know you don't like me busting in, but Ben would like to see the doc. HARPER: Uh... She's all yours, Tom. It was nice talking to you, Juliet. Welcome to the Island. ---- chuckles as he walks Juliet through the Barracks. TOM: That Harper's a piece of work. Chuckles But you give her a week, she'll have you cryin' about your daddy. I'm speaking from personal experience here. Laughs Laughs stands on a porch holding flowers. BEN: Welcome to your humble abode. JULIET: This is for me? The whole house? BEN: You're here to help us with some very important research, Juliet. We pulled out all the stops. Two bedrooms, two baths. Washer, dryer. Fresh linens, a well-stocked fridge. Laughs BEN: Oh, and I know you love the opera. You have all the classics on CD. JULIET: Ben, this is amazing. Seriously, you shouldn't have gone to all the trouble. I'm only gonna be here for six months. BEN: Right, of course. But... we want you to feel at home. ---- - Later, at the beach camp, Juliet attempts to re-earth the pole of her shelter. Grunts. rumbling. SUN: Need some help? JULIET: I'm fine. I just can't seem to get it steady. grunt. SUN: Okay. sighs. JULIET: Nice. Thanks. SUN: Why are you going to all this trouble when we're about to leave this island? JULIET: Well, I still need somewhere to sleep tonight, right? JACK: Juliet. Panting Have you seen Charlotte and Faraday? All their stuff's gone. JULIET: No, I haven't seen them. You still have the sat phone, right? shakes his head. JIN: 샬롯하고 패러데이는 정글로 들어가는 걸 봤는데. SUN: He saw them going into the jungle. JACK: Why didn't he say anything? SUN: 왜 아무한테도 얘기 안 했어요? JIN: You said... they are friends. sighs. SUN: Aren't they? ---- hands out torches as it begins to rain. JACK: All right, we've got a lot of ground to cover, so let's fan out. If you cut their trail, call out to me. I'll come to you. crashes. rumbling. wanders alone in the jungle. voices whispering. whispering continues. JULIET: Jack? turns around to see Harper Stanhope standing behind her, alone in the jungle, watching her. Juliet gasps. HARPER: Hello, Juliet. Long time no see. Act 2 JULIET: What are you doing here? HARPER: I came to deliver a message... from Ben. The two people you're looking for — Faraday and Lewis — they're headed to the Tempest. And if they figure out how to deploy that gas... then everyone on this island is going to die. JULIET: Why don't you stop them? HARPER: Because Ben wants you to go. JULIET: How can Ben possibly know where they are when he's a prisoner? HARPER: Ben is exactly where he wants to be. JULIET: How am I supposed to stop them? HARPER: By pointing the gun and pulling the trigger. JACK: Hey! comes up and cocks his gun. JACK: Who are you? HARPER: I'm an old friend of Juliet's. I just told her where the people you're looking for are headed. Maybe you and your gun can go too. voices whispering. stops. and Juliet are distracted and look around for the source of the whispers. When they turn back around, Harper has vanished. ---- - Juliet cries softly to herself amongst the supply shelves in a medical office in the Barracks. She hears a clatter in the next room and walks over. JULIET: You okay? GOODWIN: Uh, I was just looking for some gauze. I-I didn't know anyone was here. reveals an ugly-looking burn on his arm. JULIET: How'd you manage that? GOODWIN: I, um... I-I work over at the power station. I was pressed up against the transformer. JULIET: Take a seat. Let me take a look at it. sits and she examines the wound. GOODWIN: You're Burke, right? The baby doctor. JULIET: What gave me away? settle on table. GOODWIN: I heard we lost Henrietta this morning. It's okay. It's not your fault. JULIET: Pregnant women are dying on this island. I was brought here to help fix that. So whose fault is it? GOODWIN: Believe me, nobody expects you to fix it overnight. Sniffles. GOODWIN: You have anyone to talk to? Any friends here? Maybe Harper. JULIET: Harper hates me. Sniffles We only talk because we have to. I get the feeling that she is a mean... and spiteful person. GOODWIN: She's my wife. JULIET: She's your wife? I'm sorry. I didn't— GOODWIN: No, don't worry about it. Really, it's okay. JULIET: Okay, you're, uh, you're set. GOODWIN: Much obliged, ma'am. turns away. GOODWIN: Hey. I know this place can wear on you, but if you need to talk... I'm around. JULIET: Good to know. Oh, um... if you promise not to tell your wife what I said about her, I won't tell anyone that you lied about how you hurt your arm. I know a chemical burn when I see one. chuckles. GOODWIN: You got a deal. Uh, by the way... I'm Goodwin. JULIET: Juliet. leaves through the door. ---- - Juliet and Jack are walking through the jungle in the rain. JULIET: Faraday and Charlotte are heading for the Tempest. JACK: The Tempest? JULIET: It's safer for you if I don't talk about it. JACK: No. Talk about it, please. JULIET: It's an electrical station that powers the Island. JACK: Why would they go there? stops Juliet. JACK: Hey. If there's something you need to tell me, now's the time to do it. JULIET: What I need is for you to help me. Will you help me? looks imploringly at Jack. Jack resignedly looks to the ground. JULIET: If we move all night, maybe we can still catch them. Thank you. ---- morning. Dan and Charlotte are crouching at a stream in the jungle. Dan is looking at a map. chirping. DAN: I think it's that way. But what happens if I... what if I can't do it? CHARLOTTE: Dan. Look at me. I know you can do this. Should we get going? DAN: Yeah. CHARLOTTE: Come on. walks out of the bushes and Charlotte draws her gun. DAN: Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's—it's okay. It's okay. It's Kate. lowers her gun. Act 3 fills up her water bottle in the stream. DAN: So they have Miles? KATE: Yeah, but he's fine. They're treating him fine. I thought you two were with Jack at the beach. What are you guys doing out here? CHARLOTTE: Jack was trying to communicate with Sayid and Desmond on the freighter, but their sat phone ran out of juice. It's totally dead. There's no way we can call the boat. notices the sat phone sticking out of Charlotte's backpack, its green power light brightly lit. CHARLOTTE: So we volunteered to get the spare batteries out of the packs that we threw out of the chopper. KATE: So... if you threw your pack from the chopper, what's that? indicates Dan's bag. DAN: This? Uh... it's... just borrowed this. KATE: Mind if I take a look? CHARLOTTE: Go ahead, Dan. Show her. allows Kate to open his bag. She finds gas masks in it, and holds one up. KATE: Batteries, huh? What's this for— pistol-whips Kate, knocking her out. KATE: —uhh! looks at Charlotte. CHARLOTTE: What? ---- and Juliet are hiking through the jungle. JACK: That woman--what was her name? JULIET: Harper. JACK: The two of you friends? JULIET: Not exactly. She was my therapist. JACK: You people had therapists? JULIET: It's very stressful being an Other, Jack. JACK: Seemed kinda hostile, even for a therapist. JULIET: I'm sure there are things from your past that you'd rather not talk about. JACK: Yeah. You read them all in my file. JULIET: Trust me, Jack. You don't want to see my file. ---- - At the medical office in the Barracks, Ben gazes at Juliet as she peers into in a microscope. JULIET: The problem occurs somewhere during the second trimester, when the mother's immune system is triggered. The white blood cell count plummets. It's like the... immune system turns on the fetus. BEN: May I? JULIET: Sure. looks into the microscope and puts his hand on the table. She nervously removes her hand from near his. BEN: Any thought yet on a cause? JULIET: Mm, it's really too early to tell, but only women who've conceived on the Island does it happen to— door opens. JULIET: —which makes me wonder— pokes his head in the doorway. GOODWIN: Hey Juliet. Oh, Ben, I didn't know you were here. Ethan's out sick. rustles a paper lunch bag. GOODWIN: I have an extra egg salad on rye. I was just checking to see if Juliet wants it. JULIET: Thanks. No, I already ate. Oh, besides, I have an appointment with your wife in 10 minutes. looks at Ben. GOODWIN: Great. Tell her I said hi. JULIET: Oh, will do. GOODWIN: Ben? BEN: No, I'm fine. door creaks and shuts. Ben goes back to looking in the microscope. ---- sits on the couch in Harper's office. HARPER: So, Juliet, what do you think of Ben? JULIET: He's great. Uh, very smart... and intense. Challenging. He's been really good to me. HARPER: Of course he has. You look just like her. JULIET: I'm sorry? HARPER: And I see you and my husband have become friendly. looks worried. She pauses. JULIET: Yeah. He's great. He's been really helpful. HARPER: When did you start sleeping with him? JULIET: What? HARPER: Look, Juliet, I'm not an idiot. So just tell me. When did it start? JULIET: Okay. Stammers I'm not doing this. We're done. stands up, as does Harper. HARPER: No. Please respect me enough to spare me the pretense that you are actually offended. I know. I followed you. Watched you. JULIET: Whispers I'm sorry. HARPER: It doesn't matter anymore. But what does matter is that you listen to me and that you believe me. And if you continue to have a relationship with Goodwin, there will be consequences. I don't want him to get hurt. JULIET: I would never hurt him. HARPER: Look it, I am not talking about you. I am talking about Ben. ---- - Outside the Barracks, Locke dresses a recently slaughtered rabbit. Claire approaches, carrying Aaron. CLAIRE: Hi John. LOCKE: Hey Claire. Is there something I can do for you? CLAIRE: I want to know what's going on with Miles. LOCKE: Right now, not a whole lot. I'm... bringing him food and water until he decides to talk. CLAIRE: I'd like to talk to him myself. LOCKE: knife down And why would you want to do that? CLAIRE: John, we have to find out who these people are and where they came from. And why they're not interested in rescuing us. LOCKE: And you don't think I'm gonna get that out of him? CLAIRE: No, I... I just think we might be taking the wrong approach. I mean, you killed one, Ben shot one, and now we're holding one prisoner. You know, it's not hard to understand why they might think we're hostile. I might be just a little less intimidating. LOCKE: It's not gonna happen, Claire. CLAIRE: John, I don't— LOCKE: You do remember what Charlie said about these people. CLAIRE: All Charlie said was whose boat it isn't. Don't you wanna know whose boat it is? slams his knife on the table. ---- [Ben sits on the floor of his cell in the basement prison of his Barracks house, reading VALIS. He hears the sound of keys opening the door. Locke enters with a plate of food. Ben gets up with a sigh and takes the plate Locke hands him.] BEN: Rabbit today? LOCKE: We're running out of chickens. BEN: This didn't have a number on it, did it? LOCKE: What? shakes his head. LOCKE: Eat, change, put your laundry and dishes by the door. I'll be back to collect them in 15 minutes. starts to leave. Ben pipes up as he begins eating the rabbit. BEN: So has the revolution begun yet? Or... door creaks shut, but Locke peeks back in, interested. LOCKE: What are you talking about? BEN: Well, you're the leader now. I know it's a tough position. You have to deal with all those people constantly second-guessing your decisions, and it always starts out so innocently, doesn't it? A question here, a comment there, and then if you're not careful, you find you have a full-blown insurrection on your hands. Believe me, your people are gonna be so angry when they realize you still don't have a plan. LOCKE: And I assume you have a plan. BEN: I always have a plan. LOCKE: Does it involve you raising $3.2 million? Phew. That's a lot of money. Wait. removes a dollar bill from his pocket, uncrumples it, and hands it to Ben. LOCKE: Maybe this'll get you started. Put your laundry and dishes by the door. turns to leave again. BEN: I can help you, John. We have shared interests... or at least a common enemy. LOCKE: And that would be our friends on the freighter. BEN: Not them. The one they work for. Let me out of here. Give me some semblance of freedom, let me sleep in a bed and eat with utensils, and I give you my word I'll tell you everything you want to know about the person who sent the freighter. LOCKE: Yeah, but see, there's the problem. I don't trust your word. BEN: All right, then. I guess I'll have to show you. Act 4 - Juliet's head pokes out of the water near the shore. She emerges, wearing a bikini top and swimming trunks. Goodwin relaxes on a picnic blanket on the sandy beach. He tosses her a towel and opens a bottle of wine. GOODWIN: I hope this is good. Grunts I don't know much about wine. I swiped this off the sub. Chuckles GOODWIN: There. JULIET: Thanks. Clink Mmm. smiles and relaxes her head against Goodwin's back. GOODWIN: I wish we could do this all the time. I hate that we have to be so... private. JULIET: What's the matter with being private? GOODWIN: Sighs It's ridiculous. I've been sleeping on the couch for a year. Why am I not just telling her? JULIET: I don't think it's a good idea. rises. GOODWIN: Why not? JULIET: Ben wouldn't like it. GOODWIN: That's what this is about? You're worried about Ben? Why? Because he has a crush on you? JULIET: You know? GOODWIN: Come on. Everyone knows. He follows you around like a puppy. JULIET: And you don't think that's a problem? GOODWIN: Sighs Now, a little less than a kilometer from here, he has me working with chemicals, that could kill every man, woman and child on this island if I flip the wrong switch. Trust me, Ben has enough on his plate. The last thing he cares about is you and me. JULIET: I just... get the feeling that he would be upset. GOODWIN: What's Ben gonna do? ---- sound of jet engines and explosions fill the air as Oceanic Flight 815 breaks up in the sky over the Barracks. Ben watches from the ground, shading his eyes from the sun. BEN: Goodwin! You see where the tail landed? GOODWIN: Yeah, probably in the water. BEN: You run, you can make that shore in an hour. and Juliet exchange a look Ethan, get up there to that fuselage. There may actually be survivors, and you're one of 'em — a passenger. You're in shock. Come up with an adequate story if they ask. steps up from behind Goodwin. She casts a look at Juliet. BEN: Stay quiet if they don't. Listen, learn, don't get involved. I want lists in three days. Go. looks back at Harper. ---- - Jack and Juliet trek through the jungle. JACK: Something's wrong. We should've... we should've caught up with 'em by now. JULIET: These people base jumped out of a helicopter, Jack. Let's give 'em the benefit of the doubt. hear Kate groaning. Jack runs to find her on the ground. JACK: Hey. Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Hey. groans It's all right. It's okay. Hey. It's okay. It's all right. Come on. Take it easy. Whispers Take it easy. JULIET: I'll go get her some water. JACK: Yeah. Thanks. gasping. JACK: What happened? KATE: Panting I was going back to the beach, and... I ran into Faraday and that woman... um... Charlotte. I think she hit me. JACK: They disappeared out of camp last night. We've been trying to catch up with them. KATE: Do you know where they were headed? JACK: Some sort of... power station. KATE: Jack. They had gas masks. looks around for Juliet, but she's gone. JACK: Juliet? Juliet?! Juliet! Juliet! ---- the Barracks, Locke leads Ben, who is tied at the hands, through Ben's own Barracks living room. LOCKE: All right, no tricks. You're not leading me out into the jungle so you can disappear or shoot me in the back. BEN: No tricks, John. We don't even have to leave the living room. LOCKE: So let's have it. BEN: We have a deal, right? LOCKE: How do I know you're not gonna run off and meet your people first chance you get? BEN: Smirks If my people still wanted me, John, they would've stormed this camp long ago. It's behind that picture. goes to a hanging picture and unhinges it to reveal a safe with a combination lock. BEN: 36-15-28. turns the dial and the lock clicks. He opens the safe to find a single cassette tape. It's labeled "Red Sox." LOCKE: "Red Sox"? BEN: I taped over the game. ---- minute later, Locke inserts the tape into a VCR and he and Ben sit down to watch on an old TV. The tape whirs in the machine. The tape shows a well-dressed balding man exit a limousine. The video is taken from above, with intermittent occlusion, as if being shot covertly by someone hidden above. BEN: This is Charles Widmore. This is the man whose boat is parked offshore. This is the man that's been trying to find the Island. the TV screen, a henchman removes a blindfolded man from the limousine trunk and walks him to the first man. LOCKE: Who's the man in the blindfold? BEN: One of my people that had the misfortune to get caught. LOCKE: How does Widmore know about the Island? BEN: I don't know, but he does. LOCKE: What does he want? BEN: John, three months ago in Gainesville, Florida, the Virgin Mary seemed to appear in a patch of mold on the side of an old housing complex. When the word got out, over 5,000 people came to see her face for themselves. You've survived an airline crash on this island. One minute, you're in a wheelchair. The next minute, you're doing jumping jacks. If 5,000 people came out to see a piece of mold, how many people do you think would come here to see you? Charles Widmore wants to exploit this island, and he'll do everything in his power to possess it. the tape, Widmore beats the blindfolded man with his fists. When he finishes, he looks up, apparently noticing the handiwork of the concealed cameraman. With a static hissing, the picture turns to snow noise. Ben gets up and goes back to the safe, removing a file folder, filled thick with papers. BEN: Everything I know about Charles Widmore is in this file. Some of it's vague, some of it's guesswork, some of it's concrete. But this is everything, and now it's all yours. Pauses I'm sorry I didn't tell you all this sooner. But it was the only bargaining chip I had left. LOCKE: There's one more thing I need to know. Your man on the boat...I want you to tell me who it is. BEN: Alright. But you might want to sit down. Act 5 removes leaves from the jungle floor, examining tracks. KATE: She came through here. So did they, about half an hour ahead of her. JACK: What happened? KATE: Sorry? JACK: At Locke's — why did you stay? KATE: I stayed because I had to find something out. JACK: Are you gonna tell me, or are we gonna keep walking through the jungle like it doesn't matter? stop. KATE: I stayed to find out if the people on the freighter know who I am... if they knew that I'm a fugitive... that I'm wanted for murder. JACK: Do they? KATE: Yeah, they know... we should keep moving. God knows where Juliet is. ---- approaches a concrete bunker entrance high on a hill, panting from the climb. She notes that the electric door switch has been destroyed, and manually moves the counterweight to open the huge bunker door, which opens with a clank. She enters, and leaving her bag by the door, she draws her gun and steps inside. ---- - Ben opens a door with a happy look on his face, then turns away. BEN: Hi. Come on in. Sorry. I have to get this ham out of the oven, or it'll dry out. goes to the oven. We're in his house in the Barracks. Juliet steps inside, holding a basket of rolls JULIET: Please. Don't mind me. How are you feeling, by the way? BEN: Never better. removes the ham with oven mitts. JULIET: It smells delicious. looks at the table, set for two, as Ben removes a plate of hot potatoes, carrots and lettuce from the oven. JULIET: Ben, I thought this was a dinner party. BEN: Just you and me. Oh, I guess I should've made that clearer. walks over to her. JULIET: ... No. It's fine. I—I hope you like dinner rolls. hands him a large basket of them. BEN: I do indeed. smiles, taking the rolls. Juliet peers around, befuddled. ---- that evening, Juliet sits at Ben's table as he carves the ham. BEN: I want to thank you for how wonderful you've been with Zack and Emma. JULIET: They're really sweet kids. chuckles Ben, they've been asking me about their mother in Los Angeles. I'm not really sure what to say. BEN: They'll stop asking in time. JULIET: They're children. Do they really belong here? BEN: They're on the list, Juliet. hands Juliet her serving. BEN: Who are we to question who's on the list and who's not? JULIET: Now that we have everyone on the list from the tail section, what about Goodwin? stops carving, then continues. JULIET: He's been undercover for three weeks. BEN: carving...carving He's making a case for this woman, Ana Lucia. clattering He thinks she'd be a valuable member of our society. But between you and me, I don't see it. He feels very passionately about her, almost inappropriately so. JULIET: After losing Ethan, it's a risk. BEN: Goodwin stays where he's at right now, Juliet. There's no reason for him to hurry back, right? But his assignment will be over soon. I promise you. ---- - in a dimly lit hallway of the Tempest, an alarm blares and red lights flash. WOMAN'S AUTOMATED VOICE: Warning. Computer switching to manual operation. This attempt is unauthorized. comes out of the hallway into a two-level complex, with computer equipment on the level below her. A figure in a hazmat suit stands before a terminal, tapping away at the keyboard. The alarm sounds again. WOMAN'S AUTOMATED VOICE: Warning — manual entry override denied. messages flash on the screen as the figure enters commands into prompts at lightning speed. WOMAN'S AUTOMATED VOICE: Warning — manual entry override denied. finds some stairs and goes down to the lower level. WOMAN'S AUTOMATED VOICE: Repeated attempts to access storage tanks will result in contamination. alarm sounds again. WOMAN'S AUTOMATED VOICE: Repeated attempts to access storage tanks— approaches the suited figure and points her gun at him. JULIET: Hey. WOMAN'S AUTOMATED VOICE: —will result in contamination. suited figure whirls around, startled. It's Dan. His voice muffles, filtered, through a gas mask. DAN: Juliet. What are you doing here? Act 6 WOMAN'S AUTOMATED VOICE: Final warning — manual override failed. JULIET: Step away from the computer. DAN: I'm so sorry. I can't do that. WOMAN'S AUTOMATED VOICE: Manual override failed. Countermeasures will begin. turns back to the terminal and continues entering commands. JULIET: Hey! pulls off Daniel's gas mask and it falls to the floor. She points her gun at him. The alarm blares. WOMAN'S AUTOMATED VOICE: One minute to contamination. JULIET: You want to release the gas? You'll die with the rest of us. DAN: No, no. I—I'm not trying to release it. I'm trying to — I'm trying to render it inert. Juliet, I just want to make it safe. second suited figure hits Juliet from behind, on the back, hard, with a metal pipe. Juliet is knocked to the ground. The gun slides across the floor. CHARLOTTE: Uhh! WOMAN'S AUTOMATED VOICE: 40 seconds to contamination. returns to the terminal, furiously entering commands. Grunting, Charlotte strikes again, just as Juliet tries to reach for the gun. Juliet flies at Charlotte, tackling her into a cart of files and equipment. The alarm continues to blare. Juliet, on top of Charlotte, struggles to remove Charlotte's gas mask, but Charlotte punches at her and finally kicks her away. WOMAN'S AUTOMATED VOICE: 30 seconds to contamination. flies at Juliet and the struggle continues on the ground. An indicator on the monitor rises into the red zone. JULIET: Aah! Grunts alarm continues blaring. The alarm sounds. WOMAN'S AUTOMATED VOICE: Warning — contamination imminent. Evacuate immediately. tries to pin Juliet on the ground as they fight. JULIET: Aah! DAN: Hey! alarm continues blaring. Juliet unmasks Charlotte, distracting her long enough to reach for the gun, just beyond her fingertips. Grunting, she punches Charlotte off of her. Charlotte's body hits into some equipment and she falls to the floor. DAN: Stop! alarm continues blaring and error messages continue to appear on the monitor as Dan's rapid typing on the keyboard persists. Juliet stands up with the gun and points it at the defeated Charlotte. The clock on the screen goes past 20. WOMAN'S AUTOMATED VOICE: 20 seconds to contamination. beeping. JULIET: Whatever he's doing, tell him to stop. CHARLOTTE: We're trying to disable it before he can use it against us! pulls off her hood and sits up. CHARLOTTE: Juliet... look me in the eye and tell me you are certain that Benjamin Linus wouldn't use this gas to kill everyone on this island! We know he's used it before. If you want to stop us, you're going to have to shoot us both. WOMAN'S AUTOMATED VOICE: 10 seconds to contamination. CHARLOTTE: Daniel! DAN: Yeah, yeah! I'm trying! continues typing commands in desperately. DAN: Come on. alarm blares rapidly. WOMAN'S AUTOMATED VOICE: Contamination in 5... 4... 3... 2... one second left, the alarm stops. The computer screen returns Daniel's final, successful, commands: "set valve BC22 = open" with the message "VALVE BC22 REPORTS OPEN", and "master caution reset", with the message "MASTER CAUTION RESET - SYSTEM PRESSURE WITHIN NORM PARAM - TANK INTEGRITY TESTS REPORT SECURE". An electrical whirring slows, powering down. Daniel's rapid typing stops. He looks around. Juliet lowers her gun. A loud mechanical hissing indicates the relief of pressure of gasses. The indicator on the bar on the monitor descends from the red into the green. A deep, descending electrical humming. Charlotte laughs nervously. Daniel pants, chuckles. DAN: That... that was a close one. wipes her face. ---- - Juliet is at a desk inside the Barracks' medical office. Ben enters through the door. BEN: What are you reading? JULIET: Shephard's file. Mikhail dropped it off. He's a spinal surgeon, Ben. He has extensive experience in tumor removal. BEN: Hmm. How about that? JULIET: He can help you. I thought you'd be more excited. What's wrong? BEN: I need you to come with me. gets up. ---- green-shrouded mountains in the background, Ben hikes to a local summit with Juliet. BEN: After our last raid on the tail-section survivors, they ran off, left the beach. I sent Pickett and Tom to track their location, and they came across this. I'm sorry, Juliet. turns his head to look at something off-camera. JULIET: Sorry about what? turns her head toward where Ben is looking. She begins running down the hill. JULIET: Oh my god, oh my god! sees Goodwin's white-colored corpse, a stake through its middle, on the ground. She gasps and runs to Goodwin, brushing her hands over his face. Flies buzz around the corpse. JULIET: Oh my god. Oh my god. whispers Goodwin. Crying What happened? BEN: We don't know; there weren't any witnesses. I can only assume they found out he wasn't one of them. Guess I should've listened to you. JULIET: Why are you showing me this? Why did you bring me out here? BEN: What, you mean instead of his wife? turns to leave. JULIET: You knew this would happen. You sent him out here because you knew this would happen. (Cries) You wanted this! You wanted him to die! Why? BEN: "Why"? You're asking me "why"? After everything I did to get you here, after everything I've done to keep you here, how can you possibly not understand... that you're mine! looks down, surprised at himself. BEN: Take as much time as you need. storms off. ---- - Juliet and Charlotte exit the Tempest. The building is still humming with the sound of electricity. Kate approaches and draws her gun on them. JULIET: Whoa, Kate, it's all right. They're on our side. KATE: Our side, Juliet? She just knocked me unconscious. CHARLOTTE: Yeah. I'm very sorry about that, but I had no choice. Look, Daniel's inside securing the facility. If you come with me, I will be more than happy to explain exactly how we just saved your life. KATE: All right. Let's go. JACK: I'll take their word for it. takes Kate inside, leaving Jack and Juliet alone. JACK: You okay? JULIET: He wanted me to kill them. Ben. He told me to kill both of them. turns away, then comes back. JACK: How can he tell you anything? JULIET: I don't know, but he knew how to get to me, and he knew where they were going and what they were doing. Don't you understand? These people came here to wage war against Ben, and Ben's going to win, Jack. And when he does, you don't want to be anywhere near me. JACK: Why not? JULIET: Because he thinks that I'm his. Crying And he knows how I feel about you. kisses Juliet. JACK: He knows where to find me. hugs Jack. ---- horseshoe clanks against a stake. Sawyer and Hurley are pitching horseshoes at the Barracks. SAWYER: Oh! Beat that. Laughs horseshoe clanks as Hurley scores a perfect shot. He laughs. SAWYER: Son of a bitch! How'd you get so damn good at horseshoes? HURLEY: I don't know. Guess I'm just sees something... lucky. sees Ben walking outside carrying a stack of clean, folded linens. Sawyer stares, his mouth gaping. SAWYER: What the hell are you doing out? BEN: cheerfully See you guys at dinner. marches into a house and shuts the door behind him, leaving Sawyer and Hurley dumbfounded. Category:Season 4